User talk:SOMEGUY123
Why did u delete my pasta Archive 1 Dude why did u delete my pasta? I Am Anger So I was told by Empyrealinactive that you took down my story I Am Anger for "quality issues". I don't see those quality issues unless you tell me the specific quality issues. If you could tell me the specific ones on my talk page, that would be awesome. Sorry about this, I just really admired that story, anyways, please tell me the reasons on my talk page. Sacrid7174 (talk) 22:05, September 5, 2014 (UTC) The Sex is on Fire OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AND THE SEX IS ON FIRE!! 15:48, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Ohai Hey sg how ya doing. Stopin by 2 say ohai! 15:49, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :^ Let's blank these before the kids see it, yeah? -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 16:18, May 31, 2014 (UTC) So no Haiku? Gaylord Lumberswank the Pastor Master (talk) 14:51, June 3, 2014 (UTC)G.L.P.M. Meh This is something dumb I created for...I dunno. Just get rid of it, please. User:Jacket Mike/Apologizing Wall Jacket Mike|Message this nice person. 15:31, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :Done. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 15:33, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Look, I think my ban from chat should be removed. I didn't mean to say the "n" word offensively, I just did it as a joke. I'm not racist and I apologised. If there is something I have to do to get back into chat I'll do it, but I'm not a bad guy. Please let chat know that I am deeply sorry. Please reply if you can lift my chat ban. --Average Joe (talk) 20:31, June 7, 2014 (UTC)VeryAverageJoe Hello I am wondering if you can tell me how to add a chat my wiki. BTW it is a writing workshop. So if you can help me add a chat I'd be so greatful BigBob123 (talk) 16:51, June 11, 2014 (UTC) BigBob123 Chat Hello I am wondering if you can tell me how to add a chat my wiki. BTW it is a writing workshop. So if you can help me add a chat I'd be so greatful. BigBob123 (talk) 16:52, June 11, 2014 (UTC) BigBob123 can you please put my story back up please i need at least one story You. You need to call your shit guy. Some dude calls the music that I make trash, and I jokingly tell him to kill himself, and you kick me. Did the words "Im going to kill you." appear in the chat? No, they did not. Had I said that, then you had full right to have me kicked. Take the cock out of your ass and give your keyboard a rest. Give me 5 minutes, and I'll be back up in that chat room, and you won't know who I am. "Sockpuppet" psshh.Clockworkgenius (talk) 20:44, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :God, you're just asking for a site block, aren't you? Not only are you harassing a chat user and a chat moderator, but you're actually harassing an administrator for threatening a user to go kill themselves because they don't agree with your style of music AND threatening to sock if you were banned. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 20:53, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello, This is not me asking you to put back up my story. I know it wasn't all that good but can you tell me how to make my stories better? (Janethekiller95) Question http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Zero so um, I was reading it when i realized it kind of gave me a JTK vive. just wanted to know if that was the case. if so, go ahead and erase it. thats kinda what you do. Pramirez351 (talk) 07:34, July 1, 2014 (UTC) To the admin who deleted my contribution SET FREE, I need to know precisely why. The log is completely useless.Sunijym (talk) 02:57, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Sunijym Um.. I'm sorry but I'm very confused ;w; My Creepypasta 'I'm Sorry Master' was moved? but the title was just changed.. Sorry i'm just new to this stuff >-< RagedRobot (talk) 19:12, August 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry but, why did you deleted my story? I'm new here and maybe I wasn't so everything okay so if I did something wrong and that's the reason why did it got deleted then please tell me. Melas Marcell Vlach Unfinished pages? So, we can't post unfinished pages at all? Donhill44 (talk) 00:00, August 15, 2014 (UTC) FYI Hate to be a tattle-tale, but Suruki also marked one of my stories for deletion in retaliation for me marking his. Not sure if that's officially against the rules, but thought you should know. He even stated it in his reason for marking it: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/My_Encounter_With_the_Black_Eyed_Kids?diff=854431&oldid=852468 WatcherAzazel (talk) 19:17, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Thankies Thanks for deleting the HATEna HaikU page. Can you please move it to Trollpasta? Why have your brothers disabled me? Dead (talk) 06:44, August 24, 2014 (UTC) The Last One Why did you block me? Why exactly did you delete my pasta? There are no spelling mistakes and no blacklisted subjects.Shadow Of Darkness (talk) 19:55, September 9, 2014 (UTC) hey man, why'd you delete my story? is it because it was on the wrong page or something? I'm new to this so i would very much like to know why you did this. there was nothing about it that was wrong from what i could tell, all the info followed the rules. explain please? Bloody-Flower 20:35, September 9, 2014 (UTC)Bloody-RoseBloody-Flower 20:35, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey why was my pasta deleted? why did u take down my story? Why did you delete my pasta?? So I wrote a story yesterday that I published. Did you delete it or something? Because I worked really hard on it and now I'll have to re type everything!! Can I upload rewritten story? Hi SOMEGUY123, I know you recently deleted my pasta, because I re-uploaded it. You see, I re-wrote the story, but I used the same name, so can I re-upload it? You keep deleting whatever I write for no reason what so ever, I read the rules, I follow standards, but still you have no valid reason as to why you keep deleting my Creepypasta stories that I take time to write. I want reasons why I can't have my stories on Creepypasta Wiki. You never give me a reason why you delete them. Please tell me why you keep deleting my stories, because I believe you need a reason to delete stories or you are a bad Admin. If you have a valid reason why you Delete each and every one of my stories, then I will fix the issues and then they can be displayed, however I do folow all the rules and standards. Give me reasons as to why you deleted my Creepypastas such as 'Misty The Ghost' 'Trickshot' and more recently 'Blaze'. If you do act unreasonably by either not responding or saying something irrational, then you shouldn't be Admin. Please do respond, because I am angered that you would take away my ability to write a story without the story being deleted. I hope you understand that I am mad, however I will not say anything to offend you. Kendrocity (talk) 05:52, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Hall of Tortured Souls I just noticed you deleted my creepypasta, the Hall of Tortured Souls. Just wondering why, as you gave no reason when you deleted it. Was it because it failed this wiki's quality standards or something else? --SpaceManiac888 (talk) 17:24, September 18, 2014 (UTC)